


so cold and so sweet

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Джон и Шерлок ждут друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика - слегка переделанная строчка из стихотворения Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса "This Is Just To Say". Содержание драббла со стихотворением практически не связано.

Стараясь не производить никакого шума и даже дышать через раз, Джон осторожно вошел в спальню Шерлока. Его присутствие не могло, разумеется, никого потревожить, и все же, от того, что он находился здесь и в это время, ему было крайне не по себе.

Гроб стоял на небольшом помосте — хороший, добротный гроб красного дерева, изнутри обитый белым атласом. Нижняя крышка была закрыта, верхняя же откинута, и взгляд моментально приковывало бескровное, замершее лицо Шерлока. Его черные кудри разметались по подушке, а ресницы в тусклом свете из коридора отбрасывали длинные тени на мертвенно бледные, запавшие щеки. Выражение лица Шерлока было спокойным, безразличным ко всему живому.

Джон кончиками пальцев осторожно убрал упавшую на лоб Шерлока прядь волос. А потом уже не смог остановиться и коснулся переносицы, дотронулся до когда-то трепетавших от дыхания, а теперь безжизненных крыльев носа, погладил скулы, и наконец наклонился и прижался к таким холодным, но таким сладким, таким желанным губам. В другое время он никогда бы себе этого не позволил, но сейчас — сейчас было можно.

Шея снова заныла — всегда ныла то ли от неудобного положения: несмотря на помост, наклоняться приходилось низко, — то ли от предвкушения того, о чем Джон старался и вовсе не думать, ведь это невозможно. Поэтому он привычным движением потер шею, разминая мускулы, и глянул на часы, а потом в окно на сгущающиеся осенние сумерки. Ждать заката оставалось совсем недолго.

***

Шерлок только на секунду вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести и предъявить Джону ключевую улику их последнего расследования, но когда через пару минут вернулся, Джон уже спал. Голова его была слегка запрокинута, и каждый, каждый мог видеть беззащитную, обнаженную шею, заметить, как размеренно, как притягательно вздымается его грудь, услышать, как бьется и разгоняет по венам кровь его сердце. К счастью, никого, кроме Шерлока, здесь не было, а он привык держать себя в руках. И все же…

Они были соседями уже довольно продолжительное время (не по меркам Шерлока, конечно), но он не переставал удивляться тому, каким доверчивым и безбоязненным был Джон, как ему, казалось, даже в голову не приходило, что Шерлок мог бы очень легко воспользоваться его положением.

А Шерлоку хотелось. Воспользоваться. Но он не станет. Как бы его ни манил, ни влек этот запах, тепло кожи, шум крови и стук сердца — не станет. Это было бы нечестно, ведь Джон — такой земной, такой живой, — он этого не хочет. Шерлок знает это точно.

Поэтому Шерлок вернулся в кухню, открыл холодильник, достал контейнер и в несколько глотков осушил его содержимое. И только утолив первый, самый сильный голод, вернулся в гостиную.

Шерлок привык сдерживаться, да и с годами потребность в крови была уже не такой острой, как в первое время после обращения. Но когда на Бейкер-стрит поселился Джон, Шерлок был вынужден следить за питанием. Впрочем, это было нетрудно: Джон ему постоянно об этом напоминал: не только словами — одним своим присутствием.

Поза Джона была неудобной, и завтра, если он останется сидеть вот так на диване, к общему утомлению добавится еще и ломота во всем теле. Поэтому Шерлок решил все-таки разбудить его и отправить досыпать в спальню. Очень твердо решил.

И все же позволил себе минутную слабость и почти коснулся губами нежной кожи за левым ухом, вдохнул, наполняя свои легкие его теплым живым запахом. Замер, почувствовав, как совсем рядом, у самых губ, бьется жилка.

С того момента, как Джон поднялся к себе, Шерлок выждал тридцать семь минут и, неслышно ступая по ступеням, поднялся в его комнату.

До рассвета было еще далеко.


End file.
